Building Bwidges
by passionately happy
Summary: "I've been trying to bwild a bwidge out of these blocks since I've got here." "I can help. It could be fwaster!" Sonny nodded; not a word coming out. His hand was still on hers and her heart was beating. For FrostyNights' contest!


**A/N: **So before I write another chapter of "Secrets", I have some unfinished work to finish :) This is for Anna's(**FrostyNights**) contest, and after searching for good songs on YouTube, I finally came up with a plot! Enjoy! :)

PS. Don't correct me on stuff like "Dway Care" and "Bwild." I'm writing this with a child's mindset.

And I have to give credit to Mr. Howie Mandell for giving us this quote from AGT: _I feel like I'm in a Tim Burton movie. _Though four year old's may or may not watch them, let's just say they do. Capice? Good.

This is dedicated to all those Lego-loving, Build a Bear fans and kids out there :) Not to mention **SonnyChadFan **and **ForeverChannyx, **who had been reviewing faithfully since my story SECRETS came out. Love y'all! :)

Okay now! Read! :)

* * *

~.~

_Sunnyville Day Care Parking Lot_

_Los Angeles, California_

_1:23 pm  
_

"Dway Care?"

Four year old Chad Dylan Cooper's mouth dropped open. _Mommy said we were going to the mall to get me a Bwild-a-Bwear!_

"You lied to me." He said, tears forming in his ocean blue eyes. "I wanted a Bwild-a-Bwear!"

Celia Diane Cooper daintly pulled out a hankercheif from her purse and wiped the tears away. They were standing in the parking lot of Sunnyville Day Care, and for Chad to be yelling was embrassing. "But mommy has to go to work, sweetie."

"But why dway care? It's so unpwrofessional!"

Celia smiled at her child's ego. "You're still the greatest kid of our generation, hun."

Chad immeadiately brightened up. He _loved _it when Mommy or when another grown-up said that. It made him feel like Superman. "Can I still get a Bwild-a-Bwear after?"

Celia smiled at her son. "Yes, baby."

Chad smiled. "Yay!"

Celia grabbed his hand and they headed into the day care.

A _fortysomething_ owl lady came out, smiling creepily at Chad. He staggered back a few steps.

_ I feel like I'm in a Tim Burton movie._

"Hello, sweetie." The owl woman smiled. Chad winced. "What's your name?"

"Cwad Dwylan Cwooper..." he sais shyly.

"Well, hi Chad. I'm your babysitter, Janet. Make yourself at home." she said. Suddenly, she stiffened. "CAL, DID YOU CHANGE HER DIAPER YET?"

Chad snickered. Celia smiled and hugged Chad goodbye. "I'll be here by four, m'kay? Make some friends!"

"Okay, Mommy." He waved her out of the day care. Chad looked around the daycare for a potential playmate. By the dolls, there was two blondes laughing. They even looked identical to the Barbie dolls they were holding! He shuddered.

By the fish tank, there was a boy with sandy brown hair. Girls were swarming around him, giving him Handmade Cards and Ring Pops. He accepted it all with a smirk and the girls swooned. Chad shot daggers at him. "Plwayer."

Then his eyes landed on a Brunette. She was sitting alone in a corner, holding building blocks to her face. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled in frustration, and Chad just melted at the sight. Turning on his charm, he sauntered over to the girl and plopped down next to her.

She looked up, and brown met blue. Chad smiled.

"Hi!" he said cheerily.

The girl smiled. "Hi! I'm Sonny Monroe! Who are you?"

Chad smiled wider. "I'm Cwad Dwylan Cwooper! Are you from Cawifornia?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Cwad Dwylan Cwooper? Why Twee names? And nwo, I'm from Wisconsin! Mommy had to drop Grandma at the hospital."

"It's cwool!" he defended. "And that's cwool too."

Sonny rolled her brown orbs and Chad swore he had never seen something more beautiful. Suddenly, her face dropped. She turned her attention back to the blocks with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to bwild a bwidge out of these blocks since I've got here." she sighed.

Chad grabbed her hand. Sonny blushed scarlet. "I can help. It could be fwaster!"

Sonny nodded; not a word coming out. His hand was still on hers and her heart was beating. _I wonder why... _

_It must be in my head. _

Chad finally took his hand off hers to reach for the block_. _He stacked them together and watched them fall. Sonny sighed_. "_Told you it dwoesn't."

Chad thought long and hard. He wanted his Sonshine to be happy. Suddenly, an idea sprouted in his head. He stood up and walked over to the Doll area. Picking up an box of lego, he placed it onto the table with a smirk.

"What's this?" Sonny sounded curious.

"Our bridge."

Sonny got it. Smiling at Chad, she stuck her hand into the box and pulled out a handful of Lego. "Let's gwet to work!"

~.~

_Sunnyville Daycare_

_Los Angeles, CA  
_

_2:35 pm_

It was 2,345 lego pieces later, and Sonny and Chad were one piece away from finishing their bridge.

"Can I pwut the last pwiece?" asked Sonny.

"No way! I want two!" he sneered.

"Well, Gwood!"

"Gwood!"

"Fwine!"

"Fwine!"

"Seriously Cwad, can I?" she made apuppy-dog face, and Chad couldn't help melting. He handed over the piece.

"Yay!" Sonny jumped up and down. She placed the green lego onto the bottom. "Janet, look at our bwidge!"

Janet crept over to Sonny and Chad's table. "Good job guys!" she said, giving them both a high-five.

Sonny gripped Chad's hand. "Thanks, Janet!"

As she walked away, Sonny turned to Chad with a smile. "Thanks for helping me bwild this bwidge Chad." And with no further warning, she pressed her lips against his.

Chad and Sonny melted into each other's kiss. They pulled away from lack of oxygen, and they smiled at each other.

He gripped her hand. "You're welcome, Sonshine."

Janet ruined the moment. "Alison, your mother is here." she called from the front of the daycare. Connie Monroe stood there impatiently, tapping her foot.

Sonny pulled out her disposable camera and snapped a picture of Chad and the bridge. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around Chad.

"Bwye, Cwad! I'll miss you!" She said as she walked out of the daycare.

"Bwye Sonshine."

He sighed happily as he looked at the bridge and thought of his first kiss.

_"Love builds a bridge when there are none." -R.H Delaney_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Did this bring any childhood memories? If yes, then I have succeeded. If no, then I failed. 

So what do you think? I don't think I have a chance against Arie(**Arie Jay**) and Scarlett(**DancingRaindrops**), but I think I did pretty well! Review! :)_  
_


End file.
